Markel
Markel is another character introduced at this stage of the game. Markel is a young (25ish) Caver. He's tall, gangly, rail thin, reasonably strong. His crest and scaling is deep green; his skin is a light, delicate green. He wears comfortable, light clothing of natural fibers and leather; nothing that would catch the light or get caught on anything when he's moving. He always carries a grappling gun, a knife, a length of strong rope, woodsman's tools on his belt or in a small bag that can be strapped to his back, extra rations, and odds and ends he's found while exploring or trading. He's generally pretty friendly; often, though, he'll withdraw to sit by himself for hours. He'll look at something with an intense expression, twiddling it in his fingers, as the world goes by. He's friendly and teasing to people he's friends with, disparaging, sarcastic, and patronizing to people he looks down to, and respectful to those who outrank him. He's quick to accept challenges in his areas of expertise; tracking, grappling, climbing, trapping, hunting, fishing, gathering, finding and building shelter, moving quietly, scouting, catching animals, and playing (usually) harmless tricks on enemies and compatriots. He'll often catch and tame animals that will stay with him for a while; they always leave in the end, though, but he doesn't seem to mind. He gets surly when forced to sit still indoors for long; outside, he can sit still for hours. He has trouble paying attention to most long lectures; if the topic interests him or has some novelty, he will play with it and regard it with awe until it bores him or a long-winded explanation starts; then he'll start glancing around and wandering about the room. He gets angry when people make fun of him or dismiss him for being himself; Caver, trader, tree climber, too skinny, etc. If he has a good opportunity, he'll take his revenge there and then. Otherwise, he'll store it away and carefully plot his vengeance It always happens. At some point this should happen to Jyana; something relatively harmless after they're safe for losing his artifacts. Maybe he pushes her into a river. He gets ferocious when his friends or family are threatened. His crest flattens and flairs as he breaths heavily, and his color starts to deepen and take on a strong flush. He's a fairly good teacher and good at talking trade; he's got a job as a trader and messenger between different Caver outposts and Plainsfolk border towns. Most people like him or will joke around with him; few people get that close with him; some people grudgingly accept his help but remember tricks played on them in the past. In regard to his god, he's wary and somewhat superstitious. He fervently claims that he'll leave the business of talking to the god to the shamans/wise men/priests; he'll get the supplies and let them handle it. When he finally runs into the god, he is curious despite himself and for once loses his effortless mental balance, and doesn't really know what to do with himself when it directs the conversation toward him. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.